


Haunting His Dreams

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Dean Winchester in pain, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kissing, Mouth Kink, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Pain, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dean winchester drinking, written with song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: Done for a make me feel it challenge on tumlr
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester x OC, Dean Winchester x OFC, Dean Winchester/Original Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Haunting His Dreams

Words: 2110

Warnings: Swearing (Of course), heavy drinking, mentions of major character death.

Pairing: Dean Winchester x OC (Izzy)

Characters: Dean Winchester, OC, Sam Winchester, Mentions Of Metatron, Mentions Of Demon Dean

A/N: Okay guys so this is for a tumblr. Make me feel it challenge. So this will be a two parter, so for this first part I chose the song Happier by Ed Sheeran

It had only been mere weeks since the black had faded from Dean’s eyes, even less time since he’d managed to rid himself of the mark. Yet all the drinking In the world couldn’t drown out the pain he had from losing her, the day that he’d died he’d lost so much more than his life and his soul. 

When he’d woken as a demon, he quickly found out she’d left, he had buried it immediately. Behind other people’s blood, other people's pain and all the damn violence that he could inflict. After all, he couldn’t feel anything, not for the love of his life, not for his little brother Sam nor anything else for that matter.

The marks rage burned through his entire body, everything that made him who he was, it was still there, somewhere deep down inside him, but he just didn’t care. Instead as a demon, every bad part of him, every part that he didn’t want to have to admit to himself existed, was just amplified beyond reason but he liked it. There was part of human Dean that liked being numb, the demon liked the power, having no feelings to hold him back from doing what he wanted and needed to do at that time.

Then Sam had brought him back to the bunker, and he’d cured him. Everything he’d been fighting against, every feeling of guilt, pain and anguish rushed right back to the surface and hit him like a speeding fucking truck. When he’d asked where she was, it was almost like he knew what Sam was going to say to him, even before he’d said it. Yet hearing it out loud, it was so much worse than he could’ve ever imagined, she was gone but only from the hunting life. Although from what they knew she was happy, managing to stay hidden so far as Sam knew. But she was alive at least and that was how Dean wanted her to stay.

There was no way in hell that Dean was going to drag her back into this life, put her in danger again, not when she was finally safe. No matter just how much it ripped him apart inside. And it did, every single second of every damn day. Like there was a black hole in his fucking chest, like a new wound opened every time he opened his eyes.

Of course, that was the other part of the problem. Every time he closed his eyes he saw hers staring right back at him, the way her smile would light up the entire damn room. Like nothing else he’d ever seen before. Some nights the only way he could get to sleep was to curl up in a ball and cry. He’d throw and smash things, punch and kill things but nothing helped, not even a little bit, not even for a second. He’d tried to hide it from Sam, but if anyone knew Dean better than he knew himself it was his brother. 

So, every time he left the bunker, he’d made sure to at least have a flask with him, it didn’t even matter if it was the cheapest shit on earth anymore, literally anything to block out the pain. Pretty much any and all feelings really. He just couldn’t think about it anymore, his old life. But the main reason was that he couldn’t think about her anymore. Who she was with, what she was doing. If she was missing him as much as he was missing her, if she ever thought about him anymore.

Sam had told him to just go, go and find her. He had practically begged him. Told him to tell her that he was back, that he was okay, explain everything that had happened to him while she was away. 

But as Dean sat there in a small booth at some run down bar in town, he found himself looking out the slightly dirty window. The park across the street was full of laughing screaming kids. Not to mention all of the couples that were holding hands and laughing, that had never been them not that they didn’t want that, they just couldn’t have that life together. But they had been happy, happier than he had ever remembered feeling in his whole miserable life.

Which is why as he sits here looking out of this window, he tries not to but he thinks about her, everything they might’ve had but now they never can, never will. 

Then it happens. He sees her, she’s smiling and laughing with some guy, one of her arms is looped through one of his. That black hole in Dean’s chest is ripped open once more, it hurts more than he ever thought imaginable, so much more than when that angel blade was plunged in his chest. Then he realises that he can’t swallow, the massive lump that forms in his throat is back and it won't go away. A tear falls from his eye, quickly followed by another. Those green eyes that were once so bright, and yet now they’re so dull. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he fights to blink them away. Roughly clearing his throat, he swallows that lump finally with a gulp of his liquor, which burns its way painfully down his throat.

Dean’s heart is thundering his chest as she walks closer to the door of the bar where he sits, in his corner booth hidden. The love of his life, just meters away and there’s not a thing that he can do about it. He can’t pull her into his arms like he used to kiss her, tell her everything is gonna be okay. He can only watch her from the sidelines and it’s so much worse than hell on earth. 

Standing from his chair when they walk inside, he manages to slip out the back unseen. Throwing his back against the wall, he takes a deep shaky breath once he feels he can breathe again. The cold air bites at the tear tracks on his cheeks and burns the back of his throat. Quickly he wipes the tear tracks away and he walks away from that bar. Vowing that he will never go there again. He can’t stand it, being so close yet not being able to have her.

A few days pass in a blur of hunting and drinking. They finally get back to the bunker and Dean can’t stop his mind from wandering. Under his eyes is still a mix of red and blue from lack of sleep, since he’d seen her everything had just gotten that much harder. But he wants this for her, he needs this for her. She’s happy and seeing her smile the other day was almost worth the pain he’s in right now.

Then he remembers her face, the day that he was stabbed with the angel blade by Metatron. Unfortunately, he remembers it like it was yesterday. 

The second that angel blade had been pushed through his chest, he remembers how it slid in his chest like butter, little to no resistance. She and Sam had ran in just in time to see it happen. He remembers the way that she’d screamed his name, running up to him and falling down on her knees beside him. As Sam forced a handkerchief to his chest, she had held his hand so tight as she sobbed, pressing those soft kisses to his cheek that he loves. Telling him that everything was going to be okay and god did he want to believe her. Both her and Sam were doing their best to convince him he was getting out of this. 

He remembers the next words he’d said, like they were said yesterday. The look on hers and his brothers face. “It’s better this way” He had ignored Sam and his girl as they’d tried to stop him talking. “The mark. It’s making me into something I don’t wanna be” 

Sam had refused to listen, of course he had, Dean expected nothing else. Sam had helped him to his feet and Dean could feel the blood filling his throat as he stood. Could even feel it beginning to leak from his lips. The look of fear in her eyes silently said that she’d seen it too. 

What he had said next were the last words he spoke and they were so true, “I’m proud of us” and he really was. He turned to her then the best he could, she tried to smile between the tears. “I love you Dean Winchester” she sobbed pressing a kiss to his bloodied lips. He didn’t have time to reply, he’d died in his brothers arms seconds later, her hands still cupping his cheeks.

He hoped she knew, just how much she meant to him. A few hours pass and he can’t sit there thinking anymore, he decides to head out. The bunker was slightly void of food. Even if he wasn’t really eating it right now, Sam would need to eat. So grocery shopping it was. 

Dean doesn’t tell Sam when he leaves, he knows that his little brother only worries, and will almost definitely try to go with him. So he heads out alone, he always felt alone these days anyway. The impala was one of the only places that he still finds comfort anymore, all the times they had spent in there together helped. 

He parks in the parking lot, heading inside the bright store, it feels like he’s in a trance. Tossing things in the cart, he sees the shampoo that she used to use, uncapping it he inhales the scent and clears his throat. Feeling the lump beginning to return and the tears pushing at the back of his eyes, he pushes it down where it belongs. 

Returning the bottle to the shelf he rounds the corner and he almost falls over, because he sees her again. Right in front of him, she has her back to him as she laughs with the same guy she’d been with before.

Abandoning his cart, he leaves the store as fast as he can. Hands stuffed in his pocket, keeping his head down low, he hopes it will be enough to keep him hidden. She was happy, as much as he wanted to, he wasn’t gonna turn around and fuck her life up. She deserved to be loved, to be worshipped. There was nobody who would love her like he did, but that she deserved all the love in the world. She would always have his heart no matter what. 

Swearing under his breath his shaking hands struggle to put the key in the ignition. Silently begging whoever, that he would get out of there unseen. He thanks his baby when she starts, he rips out of that parking lot like his life damn near depends on it, swigging from the flask as he drives. Even the back of her head was insanely fucking perfect, just like he’d remembered. He could still smell her perfume like it was torturing him even now.

Arriving back at the bunker he throws the door closed behind him, swearing as he pushes his hands in his hair as he sinks to the floor, his back slamming against the solid metal. Knees pulled to his chest as his ass hit the floor. He wanted to scream and he knows that he can’t take this much longer. His heart is almost literally being ripped out of his chest, is he supposed to put up with this forever. Every single fucking day for the rest his entire life. 

Dean stands from the floor, his flask is empty, he needs to pass out before he does something he really regrets. Before he goes to find her. 

Then his heart sinks in his chest, there’s a key turning in the bunkers main door lock. He turns just in time to miss the swing of the door hitting him in the face.

His green eyes meet her stunning blue ones, eyes he’s been dreaming about for as long as he can remember. He feels like his tongue is swollen in his mouth, like he can’t breathe as she steps inside. Her bag falling beside the closing door, she’s so damn close that he can’t be dreaming because there’s too much pain, too much relief and overwhelming guilt.

“Dean?” she practically sobs, taking another step closer.

He can’t move, it's like he’s stuck in concrete. His mouth drops open, a breathy whimper leaving his lips. “Izzy”


	2. Reuntied

Words: 3437

Warnings: Swearing, smut, 69, Dirty talk..... think that’s it....

Pairing: Dean Winchester x OC (Izzy)

A/N: This is part 2 of Haunting His Dreams, for a tumblr challenge Make me feel it challenge. So this one is to the song Skin by Rihanna :) Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think

They stand there almost like they’re locked in a staring competition. Dean’s mouth is so dry, his lips so dry, he can barely think let alone speak. Mouth dropped open like he’s trying to utter something but honestly he’s got nothing. As she takes another step towards him he can see the tears in her eyes, yet he still can’t find it in him to say a damn thing to her. Not that expressing his feelings was ever something that Dean was good at, never exactly a strong point. 

Even though he’s shaking as he takes the final step towards her, he manages it. He’s right in front of her now, there's no smile on those perfect lips of hers like he was used to. The only thing that he sees is every emotion he never wanted to see cross her face. There’s the anger and disappointment, the hurt and sadness. But there’s also something else that he can’t place, floating between those negative feelings. 

Even so, he’s still a little taken aback when her hand harshly strikes his cheek, his head follows the slap taking a breath as his eyes squeeze closed. He swallows hard turning back to face her, he doesn’t even rub at the sore spot of his cheek he just looks down, he doesn’t deserve to look at her and he knows it. If she knew what he’d done since she’d been gone, he’s sure she would be gone like a shot. He knows he deserves it, if not from her then from pretty much everyone else. 

That’s why when those gorgeous plump lips of hers press against his, it almost knocks him into next week. She sighs against his mouth then those soft hands cup his cheeks and he melts against her. Just needs to feel her skin against his. 

Dean’s big hands wrap around her strong thighs as he lifts her body into his arms, right where she belongs in his opinion. She wraps her arms and legs around him, he can feel her muscles clench as she clings to him desperately, like she’s terrified he’s gonna disappear if she does let go. Dean had almost forgotten just how good she felt in his arms, so soft yet so strong, yet he knew that somehow on the inside she was almost just as broken as him. 

As Dean starts to walk towards his room, Izzy breaks the kiss resting her forehead against his and Dean stops walking. Looking into those crystal blue eyes that he loves so much, that he’s missed more than he realises. When she unwraps her legs from him, he reluctantly lets her drop down onto her feet. He licks his lips as she steps back and pulls off her t-shirt, “Once we’re thinking a little more clearly, you have a lot of explaining to do Dean Winchester” Dean swallows thickly as she kicks off her shoes and pops the button of her jeans. 

Reaching for his plaid shirt she drags him into his room, pushing him inside she kicks the door shut behind her and Dean’s control snaps. His back slams into the wall as he pulls her body back to his. “Whatever you want baby” he groans as her small hands shove the flannel from his shoulders. Dean laughs a little when it gets stuck on his wrist, he pulls it off as her hands slide under his black shirt. Nails dragging back down over his abs. 

Dean lets his hands wander across her impossibly soft bare skin, loving the way that she leans into his rough hands and his every touch. She tugs at his t-shirt and Dean regretfully releases her to pull the material from his body. When he tosses it across the room he’s met by her beautiful face, smiling like she used to as her eyes shamelessly rake over his body, her small hands go to the button of his jeans. 

Izzy’s thumbs tuck into the sides of her jeans and her eyes lock with Dean’s as she pushes them over her firm yet peachy ass, slowly shimmying out of them, kicking them off to the side. Dean does his best to swallow the lump currently stuck in his throat, pushing his own jeans and boxers down in time with her. Kicking them into a pile with the rest of their clothes. When he looks back up she’s taken off her bra and panties, completely bare to him.

They stand there for a moment, just taking each other in. Izzy holds out her hand and Dean takes it gently, she can’t help but smirk as she tugs him roughly a small giggle comes from her when his body collides with hers. That sound he had missed so much practically lights him up. 

Dean’s smiles for the first time in what feels like forever, realising that he’s actually starting to feel like himself a little again. As soon as they are touching again, her hands wrap around his neck pushing into his hair. When their lips meet again Dean cups her ass in his big hands, he’d almost forgotten how adorable it was that she needs to stand on her tiptoes to reach for him. 

Wasting no more time Dean lifts her into his arms again, right where she belongs. “Dean!” she laughs as he drops her onto the bed quickly crawling over her and covering every inch of her body with his. 

Ducking his head Dean kisses her slow and careful, taking his time to kiss her this time, his tongue is pulling whimpers from her lips as her body arches into him. Her hands run over Dean’s back, strong, soft, scared and more perfect than she had remembered. Her every touch makes Dean’s muscles ripple beneath her hands. 

Dean’s mouth leaves hers with a final gentle kiss, making his way across her jaw and down her neck, he pulls her thigh over his hip, large hand splayed across her soft perfect skin. 

Izzy rolls her hips up, whimpering when Dean’s thick length slides against her inner thigh. “Slow down baby. We’ve got all night” she whines loud and drawn out when Dean’s talented tongue circles around her sensitive nipple, his other hand reaches down to hold her hip against the mattress. Dean flicks his eyes up to meet hers as he sucks the sensitive nub between his lips, tongue swirling around it slow and torturous. He can’t help but smirk around it when she starts pushing at the top of his head, trying to force him further down her body. 

Dragging his teeth across the hardened flesh before releasing it with lewd pop. His teeth become a little more insistent the harder she tugs at his hair, paying more attention to the underside of her breasts when her nails dig into his scalp. “Dean. Please” the whine of his name is breathy and desperate and how the hell could he deny her, he’d missed her voice so damn much. 

He slowly makes his way down her body, kissing every patch of skin he can get to. Their eyes meet as he runs his tongue along the scar on her stomach, following the way her stomach dips as she sucks in a breath. Dean still remembers when she’d gotten it. The first time they’d met, a werewolf hunt that had gone bad. She had saved Sam’s ass, just in time as well, pushing him out of the way from what would have been a fatal blow, Dean had been forever grateful.

Avoiding the place she wants him the most, his kisses and nips at her hips, running his tongue along her hip bones. His lips quickly find her anti possession tattoo on her inner thigh, tracing the black ink with his tongue. Enjoying the desperate whimpers that fall from her lips when he pulls her thick gorgeous legs over his broad shoulders. “You always did look so good between my legs” she whispers just loud enough for him to hear as her hands slide into the hair at the top of his head.

“Such a sweet talker, baby girl” he winks spreading her open with his thumb and forefinger, exposing the soft perfect pink skin beneath. Running the tip of his tongue through her slick from the tight opening to her throbbing clit. He moans deep in the back of his throat as she bites into her bottom lip. Dean keeps his eyes on hers as he repeats the action, her eyes flutter closed as she tries to roll her hips against his face. “Open your eyes sweetheart, wanna watch you” 

Dean’s tongue swirls around her clit and she blinks her eyes open, quickly finding him watching her, which sends a shiver up her spine. Causing her thighs to tighten around his ears, “More Dean please” she begs desperately holding onto his hair as the roll of her hips becomes harder. Dean’s head is down right foggy with lust and desire, he’s missed the way she uses his mouth. The tight grip she holds over him, she’s so soft yet so firm.

Knowing what she needs Dean dips his tongue inside her once, moaning louder as the heady taste of her hits his tongue. His tongue moves back to her clit as he slides two fingers inside her. Dean watches her back arch, the perfect curve of her body as he curls his fingers up inside her. Pressing against the spot that always makes her gasp and cling to him just that bit harder. “Roll over Dean please, I gotta feel you” 

Dean pauses to look up at her, licking his lips tasting her everywhere. He can’t help but moan as her legs drop from his shoulders, carefully he rolls off of her onto his back. Before he knows it she’s crawling over him.

Dean cranes his neck, so that his lips can actually reach her skin. He kisses down her stomach slowly, letting his tongue drag along her skin as she moves further down his body, growling when that sweet pussy is finally hovering over his plump awaiting lips. He shivers feeling her warm breath ghosting over his throbbing cock, the muscle practically jumping in her grip as she takes him in her small hand. 

Izzy lets her tongue swirl lightly around the swollen head, running her tongue over the small slit, gathering the delicious pre-come which is dribbling from the tip. She’d almost forgotten how good he tastes as it hits her tongue, the vibrations shoot through his length when she finally lets his cock slip between her lips. Dean’s teeth sink into her inner thigh, large hands tight on her ass, fingers digging harshly into her skin. 

She loves it. God she’s missed him, the smell of him, the taste of him. But most of all the way his hands feel on her body and the way he kisses her, missed the small touches and smiles that make her heart ache with so much love. Dean doesn’t realise what he means to her, she’s not sure that he ever will. But she will continue to try and get him to understand, she’s already lost him once and she doesn’t plan to do it ever again. 

“Fuck sweetheart. Just like that” Dean grunts as his cock bumps against the back of her throat and she swallows around him. 

Izzy’s nails dig into the tops of Dean’s strong meaty thighs when he uses the flat of his thick tongue to push between her folds. Izzy picks up a steady rhythm, bobbing her head over him as she hollows her cheeks. One of her hands leaves his thigh, gently cupping his balls, her thumb massages the saliva dripping from her mouth into the slowly tightening skin. She gags around his thick length and Dean growls deep in his chest, sinking two thick fingers into her pulsing wet heat. He’s surprised about just how quickly she clenches around his fingers, she cries out the best she can around him as one of his hands smacks against her ass harshly. It echos in the room and she can’t help but whine, she’s so tight, continuously clenching around him, she’s so fucking close and he knows just what she needs.

Dean’s warm breath ghosts over her heated core as he curls his fingers, hitting that spot inside her repeatedly, his pace his fast and hard. He’s hitting all the right spots, just like he knows that she needs. The needy whine that vibrates around his cock proves just how right he is. 

Izzy pulls off of his cock with a gasping breath, she rests her sweaty forehead against his thigh as his fingers continue to push her towards the edge. “Dean please. I need it, I’m so close” she pants desperately against his skin, arching her back further and pushing back into his hand. 

“Fuck I missed the way you beg sweetheart” Dean groans right before his lips move back to her throbbing clit, feeling her thighs shake either side of his head. Izzy nips at the skin of his thigh, trying her hardest not to scream as Dean’s fingers become more insistent. She’s clinging to everything when she finally comes around his thick fingers, pulsing heat vibrating through her body. “That’s my girl” Dean growled possessively, feeling her pussy grip onto him as her body shakes above him. 

Dean’s thick tongue lazily laps at her juices as she whimpers at just how sensitive she is when he removes his fingers. Her grip on his thigh and the sheet beneath them relaxes and she rolls off of Dean, back onto the bed. 

Less than a second passes before Dean is hovering over her again, her body curls around him as he kisses her passionately. She can taste herself on his tongue when he kisses her, but she feels so light and boneless in that moment she simply relaxes into his soft insistent touches, their lips melding together perfectly. That thick tongue of his moves so perfectly against hers, pulling desperate whimpers from her when he reluctantly pulls away from her lips.

“Missed you so fuckin’ much baby girl” all she can do is moan in response as Dean rolls his hips, letting his thick cock slip easily through her folds. His slow movements gently nudging the swollen tip of his cock against her sensitive clit. 

Izzy tries to get him closer, hooking her leg over his hip, her leg pressed up against the side of his firm ass feeling the muscles clench as he continues to roll his hips teasingly. “Please. Need you to fuck me hard Dean” she pants against his parted lips, right as the head of his cock pushes just inside of her, then their eyes lock. Dean grins that panty dropping grin, right as he pushes her hands above her head and holds them there with one of his large hands wrapped around her small wrists. 

Her eyes almost roll into the back of her head when Dean pushes forward, filling her completely in one harsh thrust that leaves her panting. Dean growls deep in his chest, fingers digging into her thigh harshly as he pulls almost all of the way out, before thrusting back inside just as deep as the first time. All Izzy can do is gasp his name as Dean watches her, sweat coating their skin as they move against each other. She watches him just as much when he sinks those pearly whites into his plump bottom lip. They can’t take their eyes off of each other as Dean thrusts slow and deep, loving the way that her entire body seems to clench and tighten beneath him. 

“Stop teasing Dean!” she scolds him, the way she narrows her mind is still the cutest damn thing he’s ever seen.

“How can I say no to you” he whispers looking down at her, letting go of her wrists his thumb brushes her over juicy bottom lip. Dean can’t help but groan hips stopping for a moment, when her tongue licks at the tip of his thumb and he slips it between her lips. He’s mesmerised watching the way her tongue moves around the digit, cheeks hollowing as she sucks. 

Dean pulls his thumb free with a pop, her smirk matches his as he bends down to kiss her long and slow. When he starts moving again Dean quickly changes the angle of his hips, so with every fast brutal thrust he’s slamming against her g-spot. 

Izzy grips his shoulders, nails leaving red lines down his back as she clings to him for life. “Feel so good princess” Dean moans into her mouth as she kisses him again, but it's cut short when her head drops back on the pillow. Orgasm barreling towards the edge of no return. 

Her mouth drops open eyes screwed shut as Dean pushes her knees up against her chest. Fingers tight on the backs of knees as he fucks into her perfect pussy, she’s so damn close, fucking soaked and yet so tight. “Come on sweetheart, give it to me” 

Hands shaking she pushes one between her legs, moving her eyes back to Dean’s face. Green eyes that are so dark they’re almost black. The primal look on his face has overtaken every feature of it. And Izzy fucking loves it. Her small fingers move over her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure to send her into the awaiting abyss. 

When it finally happens her hands grab at Dean’s firm ass, like she needs something to ground her. She’s practically whimpering as his continues fucking into her, giving her no time to come down. But she’s not sure that she ever wants to, she holds onto him as his thrusts become sloppy. “Come on Dean baby, fill me up. Wanna feel it” Dean’s so deep Izzy’s sure she’ll be feeling him for days.

Dean’s moans mix with hers a few more well placed thrusts and he’s filling her up a deep groan vibrating through her as he falls against her chest. Face buried in her neck as they both try and calm their breathing. He’s heavy as all hell and yet, she loves it. She’s missed his weight on top of her all this time.

Izzy groans as Dean shifts them on their sides, face buried in her hair he holds her close. Making sure almost no part of them isn’t touching, he wants to feel her. Needs to feel her, he doesn’t want this to be a dream again. “Baby?” Izzy questions quietly after minutes of silence pass.

Dean hums in acknowledgement curling tighter against her as her fingers entwined with his. “Why didn’t you tell me you were okay, that you were back?” 

Dean sighs pressing a kiss to her shoulder, “I just thought you were happy. You’d gotten out of this fucked up life we live. I didn’t wanna be the reason you were dragged right back in” 

She turns in his hold so she can look him in the eyes, “I told you the day that I told you I loved you. I won’t ever be happy without you” she replies sadly, Dean swallows hard wiping the tear from her cheek as soon as it falls. 

“What about the guy? Doesn’t he make you happy?” he asks just as quietly, not really wanting to know the answer, the lump quickly returning to his throat. Bile and jealousy rising in his stomach makes him hold her tighter. She smiles then and he can’t help but frown, cocking an eyebrow at her questioningly.

She cups his smooth freckled cheek with her free hand, thumb brushing back and forth slowly. “For someone so smart you’re so stupid sometimes” she laughs and Dean’s frown deepens, he opens his mouth to speak but she shakes her head. “He’s a friend a very gay friend. Not that it matters, you do realise women can have male friends too right?”

He’s blushing now and hell if it doesn’t look adorable, “I didn’t….. I just” he sighs shaking his head a smile on his lips again. “I guess I assumed wrong” he admits kissing her softly.

“We need to talk, you know. About what happened, about everything” she states firmly.

He nods slowly unable to stop looking at her, “We will sweetheart. In the morning, just wanna be with you now, please” he looks at her with those big pleading green eyes and why would she ever say no to that face.

“You got it cowboy” she smiles kissing him again, getting lost in all things Dean.


End file.
